Technologies associated with mobile terminals are being rapidly developed and standardized, and such technologies offer better and more sophisticated services and products to end users. In this regard, some service providers and/or mobile terminal manufacturers include a removable storage device known as a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card in each of their mobile terminals. SIM cards are used to store subscriber information associated with the mobile terminals and are advantageous since the service providers can update contents of their SIM cards provided in the mobile terminals using known communication procedures such as an OTA (Over-The-Air) operation.
According to recent standardization documents of Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), a SIM card having a HTTP/web server can be provided in a mobile terminal. This HTTP server may be also referred to as a Smart Card Web Server (SCWS) and is a server that can process HTTP commands according to well known HTTP protocols (e.g., HTTP/1.1).
However, only one single SIM card having the SCWS is allotted per mobile terminal. As a result, it is not possible for a mobile terminal to access and control multiple SIM cards or other removable storage devices associated with the mobile terminal. Further, it is not possible for these multiple storage devices to interact with each other or other entities through the mobile terminal.